


The Winter Outing

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Ice Skating, Sickness, Snow, Winter, caring Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: You and Jumin head out for some winter fun.





	

It’s been getting colder outside and Jumin has been keeping you locked up in the house so you don’t risk getting sick. But today you have finally convinced him to go out on a date with you. It has been snowing lately and you really want to experience a winter outing with him.

You’re both bundled up in your coats and scarves and head out. Holding hands, you take the elevator down. You decide to ditch Driver Kim to take a stroll to the shopping district. It’s not that far so you were able to convince it would be nice to walk there. 

A particularly cold breeze blows against you two so you snuggle in close to Jumin. Feeling you rustling against him, he looks down and smiles fondly at you. He extracts his arm from your grasp and wraps it around your shoulders to bring you even closer to him and his warmth. As you two are walking, you point out all the pretty Christmas lights. Jumin hangs on your every word and even looks a bit excited himself. Before he met you, he has never really gone outside during winter to enjoy the atmosphere of the holiday season; he was always in his office filling out paperwork. He even gave Jaehee the week off for the holidays. He feels like a brand new, better version of himself since you’ve came into his life. 

As you’ve arrived downtown, your eyes widen with all the things you see. You look around and spot an ice skating rink. Tugging on Jumin’s arm, you drag him towards it.

“What are you doing,” he asks you.

“Let’s go ice skating!” You tug him some more but he doesn’t budge.

“Ice skating? I’ve never done that before.”

You can only look at him with shock. As pampered as this man was growing up, he had never gone ice skating? Well, you plan to change that today. You grab a hold of his hand and tug him a bit more. “Come on, let’s try it together!”

“Hmm, I guess. If you really want to.” He walks to the booth and pays the entry fee. You grab him again and pull his to the skate booth. After telling the man behind the counter your shoe sizes, you find an open bench to put them on. Jumin can’t figure out how to put them on so you giggle to yourself and help him. He’s slightly embarrassed and you can only tell by the faint pink tint that appeared on his cheeks. You grab his face and make sure he’s looking straight at you. Giving him your biggest smile, you kiss him gently. He starts to deepen the kiss but you grab his hand and pull him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get on the ice.”

He wobbles on the skates trying to keep up with you. “Not so fast princess. Wait for me.” You slow down and apologize. As you get to the entrance of the rink, he starts to look uncertain. “Actually, I don’t know if I should do this. Why don’t you skate and I’ll watch you from the sidelines.” No way you are going to the let him get away from this. Carefully stepping on to the ice, you tug him along with you. You help him on the ice and right away he almost falls. He quickly grabs the wall and hangs on for dear life. You clench his hand tightly and say, “It’s okay Jumin. I won’t let go of your hand. Let’s try going around the rink. Hang on to the wall to help keep your balance but make sure to keep moving your feet. Here, watch my feet as we move and try imitating it, okay?”

You look in his eyes, trying to convince him to do this with you. After a couple of minutes, he nods. Smiling, you squeeze his hand and start moving your feet. “Here, see what I’m doing? You have to glide your feet like this.” He watches your feet intently and attempts to imitate you. You’re making very slow progress but at least you are making some progress. You continue giving him encouraging words as he grows more confident with his skating. 

An hour has passed when you suggest he lets go of the wall and skates with you freely. “But the wall is secure. Why take the risk of falling?” You roll your eyes. He’s a grown man and he’s worried about falling. You must pull out the big guns. You lean in close and whisper in his ear. He sharply pulls his head back when you finish and looks at you, searching for any detection that you’re kidding. “Are you sure you’re willing to make that compromise,” he asks you, head cocked slightly. You smile devilishly, “I wouldn’t have said it if I weren’t sure. Do we have a deal?” He pauses and then nods. He takes a deep breath and slowly removes his hand from the wall. Almost immediately, his feet start sliding underneath but you grip him tightly, keeping him from falling. He gives you a pointed look; you smile back and adjust your grip on him so it won’t be awkward to skate.

Gliding your feet forward, you manage to pull Jumin along with you. “Jumin. You must move your feet or we’ll both fall. Do you really want to be responsible is I get an injury?” He glares at you but slowly starts gliding his feet alongside yours. “That’s it… Look, you’re doing it!” You beam up at him and he smiles back at you. The two of you quickly get into a rhythm that makes it fun for the both of you. 

After another hour of skating like that, Jumin calls it quits. “Come on darling. It’s already nighttime and we’ve been out in this cold long enough. Let’s go back home before either of us get sick.” When he puts it that way, you just can’t resist. Plus, you shouldn’t push your luck too much. Nodding, you two head towards the exit. You put your shoes back on and return the skates. You hadn’t realized how cold it was until you started walking back home. You wrap your coat and scarf closer around yourself. Jumin sees this and proceeds to tug you closer to him while picking up the pace. 

Five minutes later, you’re entering the building and taking the elevator back up to your shared apartment. You can’t wait to get in the apartment and take a long hot shower. Jumin sees your impatience and smiles to himself. The elevator dings and your off to the apartment and into the bathroom, shedding you coat, scarf and shoes along the way. Chuckling to himself, Jumin picks up all your discarded clothing and puts it away in the bedroom. He changes into more comfortable clothing and heads to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for when you get out.

When you’re finally done showering and dressed in some pajamas, you leave the bathroom to go find Jumin. As soon as you walk into the living room, you stop dead in your tracks. There were candles everywhere as the only lighting in the room and Jumin was lounging on the couch holding a remote, surfing for a movie to watch. As you walk closer, you see the coffee table in front of him had two cups of steaming hot chocolate and lots of snacks. “Jumin..?” 

He turns around and smiles at you. “I figured after the day we had, you’d like to relax with me for the rest of the night.” He pats the spot next to him. You give him a smile of your own and quickly join him on the couch. Lay in between his legs and lay back against his chest as he wraps his arms around your middle. You reach forward and cup your hot chocolate in your hand. Jumin uses a hand to finger-comb your hair while you blow on your drink. Right as you’re about to take a drink, you sneeze. “Ew, gross.” You put the cup down and lay back against Jumin. He stops watching the movie and places a hand against your forehead. “Princess… You’re really warm. I think you might be developing a fever.” 

You pull back sharply and tell him “What? There’s no way I’m getting sick! We weren’t even gone that long! Only like two… maybe three hours…!” Your body slowly heated up while you were talking so you pull at your clothes as sweat is starting to roll down your skin. You see Jumin give you ‘The Look’ and know there’s no arguing with him on this tonight. You slump back against him in defeat. He just chuckles and the vibration of it on your back calms you down a bit. 

Jumin wraps his arms around you, picks you up, and carries you to your bed; you pouting the entire way. He gently tucks you into bed and kisses your forehead. “Wait right here while I go get some medicine.” You just grumble and roll over. As he goes into the bathroom, the heat become too much. You kick your pants off and throw them across the room. You feel no relief from that so you throw the cover off you. Jumin comes back in the room to find you spread eagle in the middle of the bed. He shakes his head as he walks back to you. “Come on darling, you need to keep covered up. I know it’s hot but sweating will help release some of the sickness from your body.” You two fight over the covers but in the end, you’re just too weak against Jumin. “Here, take this medicine so you can feel better.” You sit up a little and take the pills and water Jumin hands you. You lay back down and close your eyes. Jumin brushes his hand over your hair watching you lay there. He goes to walk away but you grab his hand.

“Wait. Please lay with me. I’ll feel much better if you do.” Jumin smiles and nods. “Yes, of course. Whatever you wish my darling.” He walks around the bed and gets in it. Scooting closer, he wraps you in his arms. You sigh in content and relax against him. “I love you, Jumin.” He doesn’t move when he replies, “I love you, too, my kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago but just never uploaded it here. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
